


Shut Up, And Listen

by JokerGothNerd



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anniversary, Attempted Kidnapping, Based on a Tumblr Post, Future Fic, M/M, Three Years Later, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Prompt: criminal: [has kidnapped Jeremiah to hold for ransom], bruce: “please don’t kill him!”, criminal: “that depends on if you deliver my money”, bruce: “I wasn’t talking to you”, criminal: “wait what”, jeremiah: “no promises”, bruce: “fair enough” [hangs up], criminal: “WHAT”, jeremiah: [slides gun out of sleeve]Prompt by jirrijirri on TumblrIt's their three year anniversary, what could go wrong?





	Shut Up, And Listen

It was the middle of June in the Wayne mansion (and the rest of Gotham. It’s not like everywhere else was stuck in an eternal winter). The clock had just struck seven. Jeremiah should have been back two hours ago. Bruce was getting bored.

It was hardly surprising, really. Bruce was used to his boyfriend getting held up by the police, other criminals or even just in bad traffic. Either way: it has been two hours.

Bruce was lay on a blanket in one of the gardens, basking in the dimming sunlight. It was their three year anniversary today, it had been such a lovely day so far: Jeremiah had woken him up with breakfast (albeit it was only tea and toast, but it was the thought that counted), they had a few hours out at Gotham Zoo (they both laughed at how many people they knew were named after animals), before going to this pretty little ice cream place on the outskirts of town (they shared a Knickerbocker Glory, Bruce thought the name was funny). Now, the two of them were _supposed_ to be sat enjoying a picnic, but Jeremiah went out for ‘something’ and hadn’t returned yet. If he left it any longer, Bruce swore Jeremiah would turn into a pumpkin. At least he didn’t have to worry about the food going cold, it was to begin with, perhaps the loneliness was getting to him again.

After he got together with Jeremiah, he didn’t see Selina as much anymore. She never came round, he only ever saw her on the streets - usually when his boyfriend was by his side. They were perfectly civil with one another, after all, it wasn’t as though Bruce had offended Selina, but she could be a little short with him sometimes.

He still had Alfred though. Good old Alfred, there every step of the way. When he first brought Jeremiah home as his ‘boyfriend’, Alfred seemed split: he was happy they’d finally gotten together it, but Jeremiah Valeska was a killer. Insane, like his brother. The butler didn’t show the doubt he had, enjoying how happy Bruce was instead, especially after everything he’d gone through. Once a year had passed, Alfred realised how serious each of them were about staying in a healthy relationship, and so even he brightened up to the idea of it.

That was when his phone rang.

Now, Bruce had no idea what to suspect, as all he knew was that he would find out where Jeremiah was. So, either he was held up in traffic, or he was being held hostage somewhere, or he was on his way back from a cat fight. He’d stopped caring about Jeremiah’s day job years ago, that was all it took to admit his crush on the killer.

“Hello Jeremiah, what happened? Did the GCPD hold you up again?” Bruce asked, expecting to receive an apology almost immediately.

“Your precious Jeremiah can’t come to the phone right now, so shut up, and listen” a gruff voice came through. Bruce almost gave himself whiplash by sitting up so quickly. Not again. This was the third time this month, however they’d never called Bruce about it before. This was new. “I want two billion dollars, dropped off outside the third warehouse on the docks. Come alone, you have until midnight.”

“I want proof that he’s still alive and breathing,” Bruce gulped, trying not to panic. He could see where this was leading, and it wasn’t pretty. The line went silent for a moment, only a muffling noise in the background that gave him reassurance the criminal hadn’t hung up.

“Hey honey, sorry I’m late, I got held up,” a different voice spluttered, laughing at the same time. Jeremiah was fine then. If he hadn’t lost his sense of humour, Bruce worried less. He was beginning to sound like Jerome. This happened every time someone tried to beat him up, or even if Jeremiah had a bit of a cough. However, this was only slightly disturbing, and nowadays both just laughed at it.

“Please don’t kill him!”

“That depends on if you deliver my money,” the criminal came back on the line.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

There was a pause. “Wait, what?” his voice wavered, he sounded far less intimidating now.

“No promises!” Jeremiah yelled in from the background, just loud enough for Bruce to hear him.

“Fair enough,” the billionaire boy spoke back, calmly. In truth, he knew his boyfriend would kill the man anyway, but it was always worth asking nicely.

Before Bruce hung up, he heard the criminal shout “What?!” and the phone fall to the ground. It was inevitable really, no one messed with Jeremiah. He was only just making a name for himself, so Bruce supposed some could be forgiven for their ignorance. At least his boyfriend would be back soon, he ought to get that bottle of champagne out of the fridge, and maybe an ice pack…

* * *

Half an hour later, none other than Jeremiah Valeska stumbled upon the picnic the Wayne boy had set out for them. Despite it stopping mere minutes earlier, Jeremiah’s jaw was covered in sticky, red blood (as opposed to green blood, or purple), and large bruises had already begun to bloom. “Bruce! 'm back!” he said, missing out the 'I’ due to him still spitting the icky red liquid.

Within seconds, Bruce ran to him and enveloped his boyfriend in a gentle hug. “Heya Brucie. Sorry, that guy didn't make it, I couldn't find another way to get out,” Jeremiah explained.

“I'm sure you could have, but it doesn't matter. Your safe now,” Bruce laughed, “It doesn't matter how many times this happens, I always worry a little bit, just in case.”

The billionaire boy lead his clown over to the picnic he and Alfred had set out, alongside two champagne flutes with a cooler bag filled with two bottles of booze, plus one freshly frozen ice pack. “Aww, you remembered the ice.”

“Oh yeah, that's just to keep the drinks cold. I don't believe anyone else needs it,” he joked.

They both sat down, Bruce grabbing the ice pack and holding it to Jeremiah's jaw, “Better?”

“Yes, thanks,” Jeremiah replaced the other's hand with his own so they could enjoy the spread, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Everyday,” Bruce smiled, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips and trying to ignore the blatant freezing cold temperature. He quickly opened one of the bottles, pouring each of them a glass, then handing one to Jeremiah.

“Here's to three years.”

“To us.”

There was a pause as Bruce took only a sip of the bubbly drink, and he giggled as Jeremiah downed the glass, promptly holding it out for more.

“Do you think we'll make it?” Bruce asked, filling the glass.

“In general or to the end of season five?”

“Either.”

Jeremiah left a hiatus here. He pondered the thought. “I don't know, honey. For all we know, I could get shot and killed tomorrow, and then brought back by Hugo Strange a year later, only to find you've got over my death and finally hooked up with Selina. Let's just live in the now, shall we? Before it comes to an end. Because one day it will, and on that day, on that day we’ll have to see where it leaves us: broken, dead or just surviving. Smile while you still can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
